Scratch, Shake and Scream
by hermionestwin98
Summary: This is a Reid/OC crossover... Basically Pogue's little sister that captures Reid's heart. Chase is there and he wants Caleb's power and has a thing for Onyx. Please Reid and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Please enjoy! Read and Review. In this story they are not Seniors but Juniors, meaning they ascend when they are 17.**

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**Prologue**

Sam Parry had just arrived to his destination. It was his year to attend the Annual meetings of Wiccan. A majority of the Wiccan of the US arrived inside of the courthouse in old Salem and spoke about the problems their covens were having, exposure issues, etc. It was really a bore but as the youngest of the 'Men of Ipswich', he drew the short end of the stick. At least it wouldn't be like this for his son. Jessica, Sam's wife, was trying to get pregnant.

"Attention!" A voice called breaking Sam out of his thinking. "This meeting is to has begun. We will start with the Salem coven, Ipswich." On cue, Sam stood and walked to the podium.

"Good Morning, I am Samuel Parry. The first family of the Ipswich coven, last son to be born…" He went into the specifics of secrecy of the Ipswich coven, their customs, their education, etc. After giving his update he sat in his seat and droned out the voices of the other covens.

His thoughts were irrelevant, merely an action to pass time. He saw a witch that resembled his wife, Jessica. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, it was just that she wasn't the one. Jessica was basically raised for him. Their parents had been close friends, and always pushed them together. Finally Sam gave in and they have been together ever since. Jessica was beautiful, smart, strong-willed. She was also stuck up, vindictive, spoiled. Sam was beginning to hate his life.

"Mr. Parry?" Said a voice that sounded like music.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I lost myself." Sam looked up to long legs, brown skin, elfish features, and short stature. "What do you need, Miss?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cynthia Townsand. You can call me Cynthia. I'm from the South Oakland coven. I would love to ask you some questions about your strip of the power. How it works. Why it works differently for you?"

Sam didn't hear a word she said. All he knew was that she was adorable and he would have loved time alone with her.

**Six months later**

They were kissing passionately. Sam gripped her. He didn't want to let her go, she might run. She might materialize away. At least if she transported somewhere, he would go with her.

"Sam." She sighed. "Sam, we cant do this. Your wife-"

"I don't care about her!" he growled. "I love you, I want to be with you. I'll leave her!"

"Don't say that!" Cynthia said pushing him away, her big brown eyes watering. "She's pregnant, she's going to have your son."

"Her and I can still be friends. She'll understand."

"No she won't Sam!"

"Please be with me!" Sam pleaded staring into her eyes.

**Six Months Later**

"I can't believe you!" Cynthia screamed, packing a bag. "You left her?"

"How are you upset!" Sam retorted. "We can be together now!"

"I came here to put a stop to this!" Cynthia yelled. "This is wrong!"

"So its wrong to love me?" Sam said hurt in his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, when you have a wife!" She yelled.

"This is the last time I will be coming here! Now, worry about the women who has your wedding ring on her finger." She said materializing to the airport before he could get his hands on her.

**Two hours later**

Cynthia stared at the paper in her hands. Five weeks pregnant. The minute she had gotten the news, she knew she would have to end it. It would be best for her and Sam if they just stayed away from each other.

The only problem would be in three years when her daughter would start to feel nudges of her power. South Oakland Coven (SOC) had a ritual for their daughters when they turned three. And it involved the father. The father would give a drop of blood during the ascension. This adds on to her powers in some way. No one really knows how but they do know that the witches that don't go through the ritual turn out a bit different. The girls come out weak. Cynthia would not let that happen to her Little child. Besides by the time she contacted him, Sam would realize how in love he was with his wife and would leave her and her child alone

**Four years later**

Sam had just gotten back from California again. For the last four years every since that night, he had been trying to win her back. He never stopped loving her. Sam then realized why Cynthia was still ignoring him two years ago. He was still married, so he divorced Jessica. She was angry, and tried to take all of his money in the process but before they were married she signed a prenup.

Sam couldn't understand why he still loved Cynthia but he came across something in the Book of Damnation. When a Ipswich Son truly fell in love, they would stay in love. It was a charm that was cast before the founders came to the colonies. It was the easiest way for witches to make acceptable, happy and powerful offspring. Cynthia was the one he fell in love with. She was his. She could have been his at the moment. Her and Pogue could have been close. Sam could have given her a daughter. But of course, Jessica ruined that as well.

Cynthia called the house looking for Sam, a year ago. Jessica was at the house to pick up Pogue for a weekend and picked up the phone. She ruined every chance Sam had at getting the love of his life back.

Jessica still came onto Sam. Tried to get him to change his mind, but of course his mind was still on Cynthia. He refused her.

Sam was walking into the kitchen to hug Pogue, when the phone rung. "Hello?"

"Sam." the voice said with Relief. It was her. His beloved Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" Sam exclaimed almost dropping Pogue. "I just came from California, looking for you."

"I know. I tried to get to the airport in time but I missed it." her voice began to crack. "I'm on my way Sam. This is urgent. I have something to tell you.

**The next day**

_Knock knock knock_

Sam ran across the hall to the door. "Cynthia!" he opened the door to the elfish girl that he had met five years prior. Only now she had wrinkles and laugh lines. "I can't believe it."

"I know!" she said. Her faced was relaxed but she seemed to be struggling with something. Sam looked down to see a three year old standing behind her legs.

"Mommy, I want to see!" the girl pushed. He couldn't really see the girl but Sam could tell that she looked just like her mother.

"Calm yourself!" Cynthia shushed.

"Your daughter?" he asked gesturing them in.

"Yeah."

They walked into the den. The little girl wore sunglasses and swung her legs on the couch. "Hey, I'm Sam."

"Hi." She sounded just like Cynthia. She looked just like her.

"Whats your name?"

"Onyx!" the girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thats a pretty name."

"I know!" she said sweetly.

"So let me guess, your three."

"No, I'm four! Mommy just made me short."

"Oh, did she n-" Sam looked up realizing what Onyx had said. "Four?"

"Onyx, take off your shades."

Onyx did as her mother said and looked around. Hazel eyes just like Sam. She made eye contact with Sam and smiled. "You look like my daddy! Mommy has pictures of him everywhere."

"Onyx, that is your daddy."

**Two hours later**

Sam and Cynthia sat watching the kids on the front porch playing. "I need you, Sam."

"I have a daughter."

"Yes. And in a few hours she will get a real nudge of her powers. Last year I called and Jessica told me that you didn't want to be bothered. I knew it wasn't true, but it was still too late. She only got shocked once. the lightening barely hit her. Now she's weak and demented. But we could make it right, tomorrow is her fourth birthday. If we do the ritual, she will have the power she is suppose to have."

"Will you leave?" he looked defeated, broken.

"I won't. I'll stay."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much."

**One year later**

"Mommy!" Onyx screamed. "Please don't hurt my Mommy!"

"Shut Up!" the voice of her stepmother, Jessica, screamed. "This is all your fault! My life was perfect!" Jessica moved closer to Onyx. She was stopped however by a couch moving miraculously in front of her. "Freak!"

"Your son is a witch as well!" Cynthia screamed with crystals surrounding her. The crystals prevented her from using her powers or even escaping to save her child. "Get the hell away from my daughter."

"What are you going to do?" Jessica said moving around the couch towards Onyx. "You can't use your powers on me! You stole my family. Why can't I ruin yours?"

"Get away from her!" Cynthia screamed and scratch at the vortex that surrounded her while her daughter shook in the corner. "Please! I will leave him. I'll leave him. I will leave the country. Just give me my baby."

Jessica softened. "My baby calls you mommy."

"You left. You've been gone for two years."

"I needed some research on how to stop your manipulating-"

"I didn't manipulate him!" Cynthia screamed not taking her eyes off of Onyx. "We fell in love! I tried to put it to a stop but he just didn't love you anymore. Look at my daughter! Look what you did to her. The day you hung up that phone two years ago… you've caused her to be weak! You are the Manipulator!"

"Mommy!" Onyx screamed as Jessica lunged at her. Jessica held little Onyx by the hair and glared at her. Onyx started to scream.

"Get away from her!" Cynthia pleaded. "Let her go!"

"What would happen if I got rid of her?" Jessica smirked. "What if I made you watch?"

"No!" Cynthia started to panic. She came to one conclusion. It was the only way to save her baby. "Onyx baby. When you feel a shock… run. Run to your room." Onyx nodded. She didn't know what her mother was talking about but she was going to listen and remember. She turned to look at her Mommy. Cynthia took off her locket and threw it out of the vortex. She turned and locked eyes with Onyx "You take the locket. I love you baby. I love you more than anything, or anyone on this earth. I give you… everything. I love you, Onyx." Cynthia Townsand took her last breath. Onyx saw the light leave her eyes and as she watched her fall to the floor lightning hit her chest.

Onyx screamed. In her ear, she heard Jessica scream. A minute later, it was all over. Jessica's lifeless body fell to the floor. And Onyx remembered what her mother said. She ran to her room and hid in the corner. She started to have a fit. She threw and smashed. She kicked and punched. She cried and wailed. But the worst was what came last. She didn't cry, she barely moved. She stared at one space contently.

When they found her, all Onyx Parry did was Scratch and Scream and Shake. A broken and demented powerful child.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**Ten years later**

"C'mon Garwin, before we get caught!" said A fifteen year old Onyx.

"I'm coming!" a sixteen year old Reid replied.

Reid had wanted to talk to Onyx privately. They had been best friends for years. Since she was four and he was five. They did everything together. They pulled their first prank together. They went to their first party together. They drank together, they smoked together. The two knew everything about the other.

Except this time, Onyx didn't know why Reid wanted to speak to her. He had been jumpy and kind of shy when he told her meet him near the girls showers. He was now leading her down the hall. She was starting to get annoyed.

Reid must have sensed it because he turned around and grabbed her hand. Onyx breath hitched. She was praying that he couldn't tell she was shaking more than usual. She was in love with Reid Garwin. But she knew that he didn't feel that way about her. Reid saw her as the little sister of the group. And why would he want her? Reid Garwin had every girl in Spenser at his fingertips.

Finally he stopped and turned. Reid seemed to be shaking. Was he nervous? Did something happen? Just as Onyx started to panic, Reid smiled. He melted her heart. "Onyx I-" he stopped and stared at her again. "Onyx I think I'm in love!"

Onyx heart sunk. She frowned. "Is that it? You've got a new girl on you? I could have been watching Teen Wolf right now!"

"You don't get it!" Reid said laughing.

"Yes, I do. You have another girl on you. And you feel like she's the one. I'm gonna go back to room now." She started to walk away but was stopped by lips crashing into hers.

"I was talking about you." Reid snickered.

"Oh." Onyx gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Wait, do you feel the same?" Reid asked starting to panic.

"Yes, I do. But I'm just a freshman and I mean a lot of girls like you, and their all a lot prettier-" Reid cut her off with his lips.

"You don't know how Beautiful and sexy you are." Reid walked her back down the hall to the girls showers and turned on the light.

He turned her to the wall and with a snap of his fingers a full length mirror appeared. "Look at yourself." She wore a pair of Reid's sweats and a tank top. Her hair was done up in a sloppy bun and she had no make up on. She felt naked. Reid ran a hand down her cheek "Your so cute and short. Your big round Hazel eyes and pink full lips." His other hand grabbed her waist. "You have such a killer body. You have curves in places that all the girls in Ipswich don't have." The hand on her waist kept traveling down. "Your legs are so long, your thighs and hips are so thick." Reid brought his hand back up to her waist. All the while he was talking to her his face was sincere but of course Reid couldn't be serious for that long. He put on his signature smirk and looked down her backside. "And don't even get me started on your ass."

Onyx didn't understand. "What's wrong with my ass?" She asked defensively.

Reid snickered. "Nothing is wrong with it. Actually its exactly right. Big and round. Soft. You know I love watching you catwalk past Kira and Aaron in the halls. Its hot."

"Reid!" Onyx said. She cast her eyes downward, feeling self conscious.

"Your adorable. Beautiful! I'm in love with you. Say you'll be with me." Reid pleaded.

"Reid you don't want me. I'm demented!" Onyx said backing away from him and into the wall.

"I love that about you!" Reid growled closing the space between them. He looked at her like she was his prey. Like he was hungry. "I love when you shake. I love when you wig out. I love when you get so excited that you lose yourself and scream and scratch and bang. I LOVE ALL OF THIS ABOUT YOU."

Onyx was so little, and she was looking at through lidded eyes, lips parted, hair a mess. She looked vulnerable. It was a turn on. Reid looked her in the eyes. She was giving him that puppy dog face. The face that said that he had total control over her and the situation. But Reid would never take advantage of his elf. "Please say you'll be with me." He looked so hurt, so pained.

Onyx gave in. She hated to see him down. "Okay. I'll be with you."

Reid broke into a grin. He lifted the 5'0 girl up and kissed her. "Thank you." They made out for what seemed like forever. But they had to part ways, both agreeing to keep their relationship a secret.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I know that this is an extremely long Prologue but I wanted people to know how Onyx came to be. And how her and Reid's relationship started. Please read and review. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Okay another time skip! But you have to understand the situation, right? Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please Read and review! Thanks, enjoy**

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Chapter 1

**One year later**

"Onyx!" Samuel Parry called upstairs. "C'mon we have to drive to Spenser!"

Onyx jogged downstairs with a small bookbag. "You don't have to wait for me Papa." She laughed. "I'm riding on my bike."

"You mean that death machine." Samuel chuckled.

"That's sexist Papa." Onyx stated, she marched to the van.

"Pogue is older than you!" Sam defended.

"By a year." Onyx retorted. "And besides you must really think that I'm a dolt. I know that in Pogue's freshman year you already bought him a bike. I had to order mine."

"You basically stole it." Pogue laughed coming up behind her.

"Papa said he wouldn't buy it." Onyx heaved. "You just get one because you want one."

"And because I'm a good student." Pogue teased.

"I get good grades!" Onyx stomped.

"Yeah but your always fighting."

They climbed their bikes and put on their helmets. "At least I'm not a pussy like you." she snickered and drove off before her father could scold her. Pogue trailed behind her.

Pogue and Onyx raced pass each other, the ride was short. When they got to Spenser dorms, they saw the rest of the Ipswich gang waiting for them. Reid chatted with some random girl, Tyler looked like he was playing a game on his phone and Caleb was sitting on the steps talking to Kate. Onyx and Pogue got off their bikes and walked toward their friends. Kate jumped up to kiss Pogue much to Onyx dismay.

Since Reid was too busy trying to make her jealous she decided to take a seat next to Tyler. "Hey baby boy." She giggled slinging an arm over him.

"Baby girl." Tyler greeted concentrating on the game. "Excited about becoming a sophomore?"

"What's exciting about coming back to Spenser." Onyx said.

The girl Reid was talking to giggled. "Could we go to the lake, sometime? I would really love to show you how to swim."

Reid saw Onyx tense and then relax. "I would like that." he fauxly agreed.

Onyx shook her head. He had pulled the 'I don't know how to swim' gag. It always worked for him. This girl was clearly an idiot… Reid Garwin was on the swim team! But hey, if Reid wanted to play dirty then she would just have to get in the mud. There was a boy walking in their direction. He was tall, pale, full brown hair and gorgeous. The kid was enough distance for Onyx to conjure up a root in front of her foot and start up a conversation with Tyler about walking up to the dorms. The boy was a few steps in front of her when she stood and turned, tripping on the root she had conjured. Onyx felt big arms wrapping around. "Woah there!" an airy voice chuckled.

"Oh, thanks!" Onyx said batting her eyes at him. "Almost broke my neck."

"Your welcome!" The stranger grinned. "Chase Collins… And you are?"

"Onyx. Onyx Parry." she giggled. Chase still hadn't let her go, his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and they're faces were inches apart. But of course Reid intervened. He strutted down the steps, grabbed Onyx by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"Reid Garwin." He said politely sticking out his hand. "This is Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Kate Marshall and of course you know baby girl." Each person in the group waved hi, all oblivious to Onyx false attraction to Chase and Reid's jealousy. "Your new here?"

"Yeah. Kind of nervous." Chase admitted sheepishly.

"Don't be." Onyx chuckled but stopped short by the look Reid gave her. "Spenser's not that special."

"Yeah" Caleb said. "Hey there's a party tonight at the Dells. Its kind of like an informal homecoming. Come, you'll meet a bunch of new people. You can chill with us."

"Sure it sounds like fun." Chase nodded. "I'll be there." As he turned, Chase gave Onyx a wink, that was returned with an innocent bite of the lip.

When he turned to walk up the stairs Kate and Onyx made contact, both silently agreed to wait ten seconds after he walked inside the door before regrouping.

Chase turned back around and smiled and made eye contact with Onyx, which she held. He walked into the door and the boys started to talk, except for Reid who glared at Onyx. Of course the girls didn't move an inch… They were to busy counting.

_Three. Two. One._ "Oh My Gosh!" Kate squealed, bouncing over to Onyx. "You are a genius. Chase was like putty in your hands." Kate looked down at Onyx with adoration. "How do you do it?"

Onyx bounced from foot to foot. "I'm adorable!"

Reid looked as if he would strangle her. Pogue looked green. Just then Samuel Parry pulled up. He greeted the rest of the group, dropped his children's belongings off. After he wished them luck, begged Onyx to stay out of trouble and professed his undying love for Pogue and Onyx, he left.

Caleb and Tyler watched in amusement. "So are you going to string dear old Chase along, like you do every other poor male soul in this joint?" Tyler laughed.

"I do not _string_ anyone along."

"What about Aaron?" Caleb said.

"I didn't string him along. He just thought he had a chance with me because I danced with him at Joannes party."

"Baby girl, are you ever going to date one of these boys?" Tyler asked.

"I have this one guy in mind. But he's kind of a jerk… none of you guys would except." Onyx said with a laugh.

"Who is it?" Pogue asked.

"None of your business." She argued.

"Onyx let me help you with this bag." Reid said taking a bag off of her shoulder. Onyx was a little scared, he hadn't said anything since Chase left. All he did was look at her with a warning: 'your in danger.' Reid started to tread behind her. "C'mon" he whispered. His breath was hot on her neck.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Walking in her dorm, she dropped her bag. Before she could even register what was going on, Onyx was thrown against the wall. Reid towered over her, closing any space that existed. He put one hand on her wrist, holding it up against the wall and the other by waist. Reid stared Onyx in the eyes and kissed her passionately. It was centuries that they were like that. Stuck and melted together. Finally they came up for air. Breathing hard they stared at each other through hooded eyes.

"Who's are you?" Reid asked her.

"Well according to Tyler and Caleb I'm no ones." She giggled but stopped when Reid tightened his hold on her wrist and waist. She looked him in the eyes and saw that they were pitch black. "Reid."

"Who's are you?" Reid asked Onyx again. He was so angry… he was shaking worse than her. "I'm not fucking around, Elf. Who's are you?" Reid asked again pulling her up, so that Onyx legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm- I'm" Onyx stuttered.

"What was that?" Reid growled, moving his lips to her neck. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm youjurggs." Onyx groaned.

"Sorry… I don't think that was a word." Reid bit her collarbone.

"I'm yours!" the tiny teen yelped.

"Then why are were you flirting with the new kid?" He asked. As good he felt, Onyx felt herself stop. Reid noticed this because he stopped his actions and looked at her.

Onyx started to growl. She dropped her legs down and let her eyes turn black. She pushed him on the bed. "Why were you flirting with little miss dolt redhead?" Onyx asked straddling him. "So… Garwin. Are you mine?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Reid laughed making Onyx growl.

"I can make you admit it."

There were silencing and locking spells put on the room. Then the room got hotter.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

All of the sports teams met up with their coaches to get the scheduled practices, games, events, and competitions. That meant that the Sons and Daughter had to make their way to the pool. It was agreed between the group that they take a quick swim. Onyx separated from the boys, and made her way to the girls locker room. Inside, she heard Kira falsely gloating about how she was having an affair with the Reid Garwin. Laughing, Onyx began to look for her hair ties. Huffing when she couldn't find one she decided to take one of Pogue's. Changed and ready to swim, Onyx left the locker room. She was stopped short however by, Aaron, Spenser's priority asshole. "Onyx. How are you?" he grinned, looking her up and down.

"I _was_ doing fine. Shouldn't you be down at the lacrosse field? Thats on the other side of campus." As she began to saunter away, Aaron stepped in front of her.

"Onyx, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Much to her disgust, he grabbed her hand. "Will you go to the Dells with me?"

"Excuse me?" Onyx laughed yanking her hand out of his. "Did I hear you correctly? I hate you, Aaron."

"You know that you want me Onyx." Aaron retorted. Puffing out his chest.

"No, I don't. And even if I did… why would I go to the Dells with you? So that you can gloat at the fact that you are dating one of the hottest girls in school? Please, my brothers would kill you!" She concluded laughing harder. Onyx patted his arm. She was going to continue on with her life but stopped short when Aaron smacked her ass. Onyx turned and looked Aaron in the eyes. She was pissed and what made her angrier was that Aaron was smirking. "Are you crazy?"

"C'mon Onyx, just gi-" Aaron stopped short when a fist connected with his groin. As he was falling, Onyx swung him by the arm and connected his shoulder with the glass door beside her. Onyx let him fall and saw that the door cracked and Aaron had blood dripping down his shoulder. She used the power to fix the door along with his shoulder (Making sure to leave a scar) and bounced outside, leaving Aaron groaning behind her. She spotted the boys sitting on the bleachers.

Occasionally, Onyx would hear someone saying hi or she would catch a guy staring at her. When she got over to the bleachers, she sat in front of Pogue, so that he could tie up her hair. "I don't know" Onyx began, as she tied up her brothers hair. "how many times I'm gonna have to kick Aaron's ass before he gets the message."

"What?" the boys gasped. "That dick messed with you again?" Pogue growled.

"Yeah he smacked my ass!" Onyx exclaimed but quickly stated "but I slammed his shoulder into the door near the locker room." Caleb turned to glare at her. "Don't worry I healed him and fixed the door."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Reid and Pogue whispered. They watched him walk out of the girls locker room hallway. All four boys went to stand up. Onyx jumped up to stop them, trying to push them back and block them from going toward the pool exit. It was useless, since she was 5'2 and they were all 6'0 and taller.

"Guys!" Onyx called. They weren't paying attention to her. So Onyx did the only thing she could do, to stop them from killing Aaron. She broke out in a run and pushed them all into the pool. Pogue stood in the front which meant that he expected her to push him, he decided to pull her in with him. "Pogue!"

The group laughed, continuing on swimming and having a good time. Onyx sighed in relief, 'That was a close one.'

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how you like it which means: REVEIW! Okay, well. Till next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello here's the next Chapter. Read and Review. ENJOY!**

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Onyx made her way to the boys locker room to surprise Reid. She turned the corner and stopped short. Tears started to run down her face. Reid had Kira leaning against the wall and they were making out fiercely. Reid pulled away but Kira pulled him back. "Reid!" Kira opened her eyes, spotted Onyx and winked.

Onyx turned the corner and ran out of the pool and pass Tyler who was talking to Joanne. "Onyx?!" Tyler yelled running behind her. "Onyx, what the hell?"

Onyx slammed her dorm room in his face. On the other hand, it didn't work because Tyler materialized in front of her. "Leave!" she screamed, throwing herself on her bed.

Tyler laid next to her on the bed. "What happened, Baby girl?"

"He cheated on me!" Onyx cried.

"Who?!" Tyler gasped. "I'll kick his ass!"

"The boy I was telling you about. I can't believe he would just throw our relationship away like that! A year worth of intimacy and romance! GONE!" Onyx cried harder.

"Who is he?" Tyler whispered. He, just like all the other Sons, hated to see Onyx like this. They would do anything for her, just to see her regular smirk. "Onyx I promise I won't do anything."

Onyx looked up, studying him. "You promise?" Tyler nodded. "Its Reid."

Tyler stared at her mouth agape. "What?" he whispered. "You've been going with Reid for a year?" Onyx nodded, crying. "With who?"

"Kira! Stupid, slutty Kira!" Onyx screamed. "I caught them kissing near the locker room. He doesn't know but…"

Tyler broke out of his stupor and into a laugh. "Onyx! You have got to be kidding me!" Tyler said pulling her up and sitting her in his lap. "Reid hates Kira! With a passion. The way you hate Aaron. She probably tried to push up on him and surprise kissed him."

"Or he could've finally realized that he could get anything he wanted out of her." Onyx sniffed, silent tears running down her face. A knock came to the door.

"Its Kate!" Of course, Kate didn't wait for an answer and walked in. "Joanne told me you ran out of the Locker room crying!" She sat on the other side of Tyler so that she was Onyx side.

"Reid cheated on me!" Onyx started to cry hard again. "With Kira!"

"What!" Kate gasped. "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Onyx said pulling herself together. "I don't want him to expect it." Onyx walked to her mirror and rubbed away the tears. "I want him to feel it." Kate began to grin, while Tyler looked worried. "I knew the night that we started to date, that he would hurt me. I was just so happy that he finally noticed me." Onyx turned to look at Kate. "Tyler, you have to leave now. Oh and don't tell Reid that you know. Don't even tell him that you saw me crying. I know Joanne won't say anything."

Tyler hesitated but got up to leave. "Be careful, Baby girl." He closed the door quietly behind him.

"Whats the plan?" Kate said leaning back on her bed. "Oh just so you know, we have a new roommate." Onyx looked over and saw the suitcases by the extra bed. "She's nice, her names Sarah."

"Cute." Onyx said opening her suitcase and throwing clothes on the bed. "I can't believe him. After everything we've been through?"

"Maybe he was tired of not being the player he used to be?" Kate asked.

"I don't know what he was thinking! But I do know what he will be thinking." she said putting an outfit together.

"And that is?" Kate laughed taking her clothes out and copying Onyx.

"That he was an idiot, to ever break my heart." Onyx growled. "Tonight, I'm going to look the exact way that he wants me to. Short and adorable. Then when he thinks that I'm all his and I only have eyes for him…I'm going to go and flirt with some other guy."

Kate giggled. "Who? Aaron?"

"No, that would be too obvious." Onyx said pulling out her hair and makeup kit. "I was thinking the new kid."

"Chase? He's perfect!" Kate exclaimed.

Just then Sarah walked in and introduced herself to Onyx. They hit it off right away. That was the _first_ time Reid texted then called Onyx. All three girls spent the next three hours getting ready until Pogue knocked for Onyx to come out.

"Don't worry Kate, we'll try to get there early." Onyx said breaking Kate away from Pogue. As, she closed the door she got her fortieth text from Reid: _I don't know what I did wrong but meet by the first cliff we jumped of when we were kids. I have something important to talk to you about._

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Onyx, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler waited at the top of the cliff looking down at the party behind the trees. Reid walked out of the fog. "Hello, boys!" he greeted. "And girl" he laughed wrapping an arm around Onyx.

"Dude" Tyler chuckled trying to act as normal as possible. "Where were you? I went to your place to go pick you up."

"I had things to do." he said glancing down at Onyx. "Hows the party?"

"Dunno… just got here." Pogue sighed.

"Well hell," Reid whispered, eyes turning black. "Lets drop in." Letting go of Onyx waist he dropped down.

"Shit yeah!" Tyler screamed falling backward.

"Tyler!" Caleb screamed.

"Caleb, shut the fuck up." Onyx commented.

She heard Pogue laugh. "C'mon Caleb its not gonna kill us… yet." He dropped in then Onyx cannonballed off of the cliff. Onyx and Pogue landed at the same time. Caleb following closely behind.

Together they walked down the hill and into the party spotting Kate talking to Sarah.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Sarah looked up to where Kate was staring. "There they are."

"What those boys with Onyx?" Sarah asked confused. "Who are they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich." Kate swooned. "My boyfriend, Pogue, Onyx brother. Reid, the blonde holding Onyx waist. Tyler, the baby face on the left. And then theres Caleb, the leader, in the center. Most coolest boys in Salem.

Every girl wants them. Well besides Pogue, they don't really pay attention to girls except for Onyx. She's like their everything. They don't even go out with girls unless she approves of them. It infuriates all the stuck bitches in this joint."

"Wow, she's lucky. To have the complete and utter attention of all those hotties. Didn't I hear Stacie and Kira gossiping about her?" Kate made to ask her what was said but the Ipswich crew got closer.

Reid stayed holding on to Onyx. She was disgusted on the inside but she inconspicuously searched the crowd for Chase. She spotted him, and marked him.

Kate went to introduce the boys and Sarah. When she got to Reid however, he stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "You know Sarah was my grandmother-"

"Don't try that line… Your grandmothers name was Pearl." Onyx said wriggling out of his grasp and made her way toward Chase. "Hey,"

"Hi," Chase boomed over the music. "I see you just got here."

"Yeah, I thought that if I come over that you wouldn't be looking so lost." Onyx said looking up at him. Why were all the boys she hung around super tall?

"Thanks. You look nice." Chase said looking down at her silver shirt and beige shorts.

Onyx blushed. "Thanks, right back at ya."

"Would you like to dance?" Chase asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Onyx giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. The song changed to 'We made it' by Drake. Onyx felt smug to turn around and see Reid, glaring at them.

Chase noticed the staring too. "Is Reid your boyfriend?" he asked when the song changed to something slower.

"I don't know what Reid is." she sighed.

"I think that he's an idiot not to notice you."

"Oh, he notices me. Its just that he wont act on it." Onyx growled. Chase nodded and changed the subject to something lighter.

She danced with Chase for three more songs until Reid politely cut in. "Will you please meet with me?"

"Oh now you want to see me? What happened to Kira? She's been going around telling everyone of your little adventures." She laughed.

"Kira's lying!" Reid said getting angry.

"The hell she is Reid." Onyx continued cackling. "I saw the two of you making out behind the pool locker room."

"Thats why you haven't been returning my calls?" Reid said turning red.

"Of course."

"She waited for me. I told her that I didn't want her and that I thought she was a slut! She tackled me."

Onyx studied him. Reid never lied to her. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. There was only way to find out. "I'll meet you there in five minutes." she said walking over to Joanne dancing.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Please review!**

**Until next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**But at least I'm still updating them! OC story. R&R, enjoy. Oh and their not Seniors in my story their Juniors. So they ascend when they turn 17. This story is also based in the year 2014, so that the music and technology fit. Thanks**

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Reid Garwin walked to the cliff. He stared down, drinking from his cup. He had just gotten there. He knew she would be coming. She was never late. But he was always early. How could he tell one of his best friends that he had been dating his sister for a year now? The sister that he took care of. The sister that everyone basically worshipped?! But she was too tempting to resist. Reid was thinking about the party that was thriving in the east when he heard it. A soft growl. Feet pattering across the rocky ground. Then Reid felt himself being knocked off the edge. "Hey sexy." a girls voice whispered in his ear. Reid felt the power in the air and tapped into it. His eyes turned black.

His right arm that was wrapped tight around his lover, stretched out and touched the ground under them. Reid flipped them over on their feet. "Hello Beautiful." He gave her a light kiss and felt her shaking. She was always shaking. She pulled away from him.

"What did you want Reid?" The girl asked him. She turned on the light in her phone and he could finally see her face. Hazel eyes and dark-skin.

"I wanted to see you, Onyx." Reid whispered to her. Onyx started to laugh.

Onyx scoffed. Reid touched her face. "You know that I love you."

"No you don't. You don't even want to tell anyone about us."

"Thats what I came to talk to you about." Reid said taking a deep breath. "I want to walk back to the party out in the open. Hand in Hand. Kissing. Dancing."

"Why? Its been a year. And now you want to backflip out of the closet?"

Tired of the Dark, Onyx hand lit up and out shot a flame illuminating the forest they stood in.

"I want prove how I feel about you."

"Wait. You don't want to do this. You're not ready. This will only cause more problems."

"I am ready. The only reason why I wanted to keep it a secret is because I thought of the problems that It might cause. But from the last few days of you not returning my calls. I thought about what I would do if I lost you."

"And?" Onyx questioned turning from him.

He walked to her, breathing down her neck. "You don't want to know. I want to prove how much I love you." Reid put his arm around her so that his hand could be in her face. He flicked his wrist and box appeared between his fingers.

"Whats this?" Onyx said turning around and backing away.

"This is for you." he replied softly. He then levitated the little box over to her palm. "Open it."

She ran her fingers over the velvet box and opened it with a gasp.

It was a ring. A black diamond, Onyx. and written in cursive white diamond was _Reid_. "God Reid! No, this must have cost a fortune."

"Onyx, I'm rich. I want you to wear that to represent me. So everyone can know that you are mine."

She slipped the rock onto her middle finger. "Okay."

Standing in silence, they finally got a good look at each other. "You look hot." Onyx eyes ran over Reid's sleeveless black shirt that showed off his muscles and tattoos with black cargo shorts. His blonde hair covered his eyes and he wore his fingerless gloves. Onyx felt her breath hitch. He was so tall compared to her. He was so sexy.

"So do you." He walked toward her eyeing her hungrily. Onyx wore a silk silver shirt and black shorts that showed off her long legs and tattoo. The purple dragon that breathed out a fiery Cynthia. Her hair was in a long caramel curly ponytail and she wore black converse. He loved how short she was. How every curve, sat just right. Always looking so vulnerable. Always shivering.

"What about Pogue?"

"I'll deal with Pogue." He whispered in her ear.

"What about the Covenant?"

"What about it?"

"Will everyone accept it?"

"Yes." Reid assured her nibbling on her ear.

"Okay."

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Twenty minutes later across the forest was a party. The remainder of the Sons of Ipswich was dancing with their girlfriends stealing other guys girlfriends and making jokes. It wasn't until a fight broke out between two girls did Pogue notice that his baby sister had disappeared. "Hey, Has anyone seen Onyx?"

"No dude. I saw her walking over to the keg about an hour ago." Tyler said dancing with a saucy redheaded girl. "I figured she must have met some guy to torture."

Pogue walked across dance floor to Caleb pouring a drink. "Where's Onyx?"

Caleb had been looking off into the distance. He turned to Pogue and then looked back into the direction that he seemed to be lost in. "She's over there."

Pogue turned to see his baby sister wrapped in the arms of his fellow Son, Reid. "No. Reid wouldn't. Not Onyx. She's only 16!"

"He's only 17." Caleb retorted. "Pogue, your overreacting."

"Overreacting! Thats my baby sister, that he's groping."

"I followed her into the woods. Their in love, Pogue. They've been together for a year."

"A year?" Pogue gasped still not taking his eyes off his baby sister. "Why didn't they say anything?"

"Reid didn't want to tell anyone. She was going to break up with him because of the lies that Kira's been telling everyone but he proved himself."

Pogue stared at his best friend and baby sister. She had been his everything. And whenever she had brought a boyfriend home, he would scare them away. Even though she wasn't his full sister… He would always protect her. That was his job. And if Reid Garwin even thought about breaking her heart, Pogue would break his jaw. Thats how his job worked.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Reid led Onyx to the dance floor. Everyone at the Dells had been watching them. They were grinding, jumping and wining until Onyx saw Kira step in front of that Sarah girl. "Ugh, trouble at three o' clock." She growled pulling Reid out of the crowd of dancers.

"-how does one come to Spenser from the public?"

Onyx walked in back of Kira. "How does your legs manage to close, even though their always open?"

Kira turned around in surprise. "Onyx, how are you?"

"It was going great until I saw you here." Onyx said inching closer to Kira, only to be pulled back by the waist by Reid. This action didn't escape Kira's notice.

"Oh you two finally came out with your relationship?" She giggled. "How does it feel Onyx, that Reid's been sneaking around with someone else."

Caleb decided to intervene. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron had decided to join in on the trouble.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb sighed looking bored.

Pogue placed himself in front of Onyx. She, on the other hand, didn't like that and moved to his side.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron retorted.

"Your a pussy Aaron!" Onyx laughed beside Pogue.

"I think you both owe Kira an apology." Aaron growled.

"Actually," Caleb said calmly. "Kira owes both Onyx and Sarah an apology."

"Well I think we both know that Onyx can hold her own." Aaron growled again his right shoulder giving a barley noticeable tick.

"Yeah hows that scar feeling?" Onyx snickered

Aaron went to push pass Caleb to Onyx but Chase Collins jumped in between them. Chase turned to look at Kira and commented. "You were being kinda bitchy."

"These posers make me want to puke." one of Aaron's friends sneered.

"Is that so?" Reid retorted leaning over Onyx.

Aaron turned puce. "All you need to be worried about is controlling that bitch!" he yelled pointing to Onyx

A fight was about to breakout but Aaron's friend began to vomit all over Aaron and Kira. The sons and Onyx turned to Reid. But of course he wasn't ashamed, he merely shrugged. Seconds later the DJ announced that everyone had to leave because the cops were coming. The group ran up the the hill. Onyx was squished between Reid and Pogue. "Are you idiots trying to kill me?"

"Sorry." Pogue said while watching Onyx hit Reid for snickering. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not really the time bro." Onyx said hastily.

The crew had gotten to their cars. Caleb and Pogue had gotten into the back seats. As usual Onyx sat on the hump between the front seats. Tyler got into the drivers seat, and Reid in the passenger.

"Oh my God, my car won't start!" they heard Sarah call out.

"I'll start it for you!" Reid called out. He winked at Onyx.

"Well hopefully they'll get caught." Onyx growled.

"Hey now, don't be jealous." Pogue laughed.

Of course, Reid used the power. The cops were close, which forced Reid into the Drivers seat, Onyx in between Pogue and Caleb, and Tyler into the passengers seat. Reid was the fastest driver. Onyx always thought that was what made him so sexy. He turned a corner, cut between a mess of trees then floored it.

"Woo!" the group yelled.

"C'mon pull over." Caleb sighed when the cops continued to pursue them.

"Go to hell!" Onyx screamed climbing back on the hump.

"That will look great for Harvard!" Reid taunted sarcastically.

"Fine, cut across marble head. Might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb sighed

The adrenaline was starting to mess with Onyx sanity. She was shaking and screaming like crazy. She looked like drunk elf. Reid had never seen anything more adorable. "WOOOOOO!" Onyx yelled holding on to the roof.

As Reid cut across marble head Onyx slammed her hands on the front window, laughing madly.

"Onyx! You'll get hurt!" Pogue scolded.

"I wanna get hurt!" Onyx retorted.

"You look beautiful!" Reid breathed.

Onyx didn't turn around but Reid caught her looking out the corner of her eye smirking.

They were coming toward the light house. The cliff. And they were doing straight for it. They all knew what had to happen to survive. Onyx and Pogue turned to Caleb.

"Caleb its going to take all of us." Pogue persuaded.

"Caleb! Its not going to kill us." Onyx heaved. "Well its not gonna kill me." she snickered eyes turning black. The boys quickly followed in suit.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid screamed smothering the gas pedal. Behind them they heard the police car horn.

They drove right over the cliff. They then transported themselves levitated in the air behind the police car.

When they dropped down the cops looked to be going into cardiac arrest. They drove away laughing. They drove back to the dells to retrieve Pogue's bike. Reid parked the car and stared at Onyx who, in return had been staring at him. "Your amazing!" he sighed.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself." she swooned. Onyx went to kiss him but Pogue ruined the moment.

"Ergr! No don't do that!"

"Can we go talk?" Reid pleaded. Onyx started to nod, but then looked to Pogue for consent.

Pogue studied her for a second and then nodded. "Be back at the dorms by two."

"Okay bro." She said grabbing Reid and materialized away.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me how you like Reid basically giving Onyx a big fat promise ring. What will happen next? Lol I love the way her and Reid interact. Oh I think I want to make this a series!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading…I left you guys with a cliffhanger! HAHAHA! Anyway, tell me how you guys are feeling it? So that means READ AND REVEIW! Enjoy.**

**COV/COV/COV/COV **

Reid and Onyx was at the Putnam Barn. They both sat looking at each other. Staring. What could they say? Who would talk first? It seemed like hours that they sat enjoying the view of each other.

"Do you really love me?" Onyx said, looking at her hands. "And I know the difference between loving someone or being in love with someone. Which is it?"

"I am in Love WITH YOU!" Reid exclaimed. Onyx took a peak at him then glanced back at her hands. "You don't believe me?"

"I do. I just know that you could have someone so much better." Onyx stuttered. She never cowered to anyone. But Onyx was going to admit something she didn't admit to anyone except her mothers ashes.

"Better how?" Reid gasped.

Onyx took a deep breath. "Someone more stable, normal, prettier. Someone who isn't your best friends little sister. Someone taller."

"NO!" Reid bellowed making Onyx jump out of her skin. "I don't want that! You are Beautiful, Gorgeous!" He said pulling her to her feet. "I love that you are short. I love how unstable you are! Why would I want someone normal? Do normal people understand what this power is? No they can't. And you are more of my best friend than Pogue is. Its always been you and me against the world. And did I mention how much I love that you are short?"

"Once or twice." She giggled. Though her smirk quickly deflated. "What about the guys? What about the school? Our parents?" Onyx began to hyperventilate.

"Shhh." Reid said holding her.

"They won't accept us. Your father will kill us! He hates me!" Onyx said pulling away from Reid but he wouldn't let go.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Reid said looking her in the eyes. "I don't care if I have to take you far away, and never come back! We will be together."

Onyx was crying. "But Reid-"

"And thats final." Reid ended pulling her into a kiss.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Kate and Sarah sat in their dorms. They had decided to get ready for bed while waiting up for Onyx.

"So Caleb was checking you out tonight." Kate giggled.

"It kinda looked like Reid was too." Sarah said.

"Oh no, Reid will flirt… But wasn't checking you out. He only has eyes for Onyx."

"Wasn't she dancing with Chase?" Sarah inquired. Kate could tell from here that Sarah was interested in Reid's bad boy persona.

"Yeah, to punish Reid. But they were meant for each other. And I can already tell that you have interest in Reid." Kate turned very serious. "You don't want that problem believe me. Onyx might be little but trust and believe that she will beat the crap out of you. She's also the most popular girl in Spenser."

"You sound like you know from experience." Sarah laughed clearly not believing Kate.

"I do. Two years ago, Onyx and I were arch enemies. Me and Pogue were gonna start going out when he just put it in park. He said that he wanted me to meet Onyx first. Freshman year I was a complete bitch. I heard of Onyx but I had never actually seen her. I was so nervous."

"Nervous of an eighth grader?"

"An eighth grader who came up to Spenser every other week to kick Kira's ass." Kate laughed.

"What?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Yeah, when I met her… She was sitting on Pogue's lap playing with his hair. I flipped. You know they look nothing alike. She's brown skin. He's white. Onyx tried to calm me down and explain who she was but she wasn't as nice when I smacked Pogue." Kate shook her head. "And she beat my ass."

"Your kidding. She's so adorable."

"You'll be surprised." Kate laughed and then continued her story. "Pogue and I didn't talk until Onyx got in Spenser. She walked around here like she owned the place. Probably because everybody here knew her. I, of course, didn't like that. We got into a fight every week. Then we got a mutual enemy, Kira. Onyx didn't like her since like fourth grade. Kira was getting tired of Onyx kicking her ass. So one day they were gonna jump her. I caught wind of it and told Onyx. The day that they were gonna do it Onyx, Joanne and I were standing in front of the dorms building. When they walked out they all backed out and apologized. Since then, Onyx and I have been best friends."

"Wow," Sarah said processing the information. "Hey, why did Onyx come to Spenser to beat up Kira in ninth grade?

"Kira was always trying to get with one of the Sons or bullying Tyler. Onyx doesn't like people messing with her brothers and Reid. You saw the way she almost fought Aaron at the party."

"With the way they were surrounding her you would think that, she was the leader of the group." Sarah said watching Kate brush her hair.

"No, thats Caleb." Kate said. She took this opportunity to get Sarah to forget about Reid.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Reid and Onyx were rolling in the hay, lost in passion until both Reid and Onyx got texts on their phone.

_Tyler_

_Its 10 min till 2_

_Kate_

_where the hell r u? i have so much 2 tell you. Ty said u had 2 b back 2am. Its 10 till_

"Urrgh." Onyx groaned as Reid kissed her neck. "Reid, we have to go."

"Five more minutes." He pleaded. "Pogue will be there at the very dot. Five more minutes says we got caught up."

"Okay" Onyx agreed capturing his lips. Every since they had started dating they made up excuses. Would come up with reasonable explanations. Now, it would be easier.

Five minutes had passed and they both reluctantly started searching for their clothes. Dressed and ready. They grabbed each others hands and materialized in front of Onyx dorms where Pogue was standing.

"2:05. Good, I'll see the two of you tomorrow." he popped away with eyes of fire.

Reid kissed her hand and backed away. I'll see you at Nickys. Because I believe you owe me a proper dance."

"Dido." She smirked, cracking the door open and walking in.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Onyx was having a beautiful dream. It was her and Reid sitting in the Parry Garden laughing and joking. Her dream, turned cold however. Onyx woke up in a cold sweat, someone was using too much power.

She reached over to her phone and opened up the group chat she had with the Sons.

_Who else felt that? _Onyx

_me! _Caleb

_I did too. _Reid

_I told you Reid! _Tyler

_I thought I was the only one. _Pogue

Onyx decided not to worry about it and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Onyx heard Kate's voice swimming in her ears . "Wake up. Lets go out and get some breakfast.

"No!"

"I have to talk to you!" Kate continued to whisper.

"I don't care." Onyx whined.

"About Reid."

Onyx eyes snapped open. "What about him?"

"Come on, then!"

Ten minutes later Onyx was dressed and sneaking out the door with Kate. They walked down to the 7/11 and started the conversation.

"Sarah has a thing for Reid."

Onyx stopped in her tracks. Turning slowly to Kate. "No she isn't. No one can be that dumb. Only Kira and now she knows to stay the fuck away from Garwin."

"Sarah doesn't know you the way Kira does. When I was telling her all about Last year she was laughing."

"Don't worry she's settling on Caleb.

"She better be." Onyx growled.

"Sarah's not going to take you seriously until she sees you in action. Probably because your so short."

"I am not short!" Onyx. "Reid calls me fun sized!"

"What happened last night?"

Onyx lifted her left middle finger so that Kate could see the ring.

"Oh my God!" Kate said grabbing on to it. "What does this even mean?"

"It means that Reid really wants to be with me."

"Wow, thats so romantic!"

They ordered the food and walked back to the dorms. Sarah was already awake and dressed. "Good to see you Onyx. By the time I got back you were asleep."

"Long night with Reid." Onyx sighed in content.

"Oh?" Sarah asked grabbing a breakfast burrito. "You two are already…?"

"Reid and I have been dating since next week, last year. We took each others virginity last month."

Sarah looked wide eyed. Kate started laughing. "I was surprised to find he was a virgin too."

The girls ate breakfast, laughing and sharing stories until there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Pogue walked through the door. "Hey Love." Kate said kissing him.

"Hi Baby girl. Sarah."

"I totally forgot, that you and Onyx had to get your bikes tuned."

"Yeah… I'll see you later to go to the movies."

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Onyx was riding on her bike to the movies. She was infuriated. Caleb believed that Reid was the one using all of the power last night. Onyx knew it wasn't Reid. Pogue was right when he said that Reid, was using to piss Caleb off. But he wouldn't use that much. Of course neither Caleb nor Pogue listened to her resulting in her using the power to fix her bike and drive off. Pogue was supposed to be her brother. But whenever Caleb said something it was final. It was getting tiring.

She pulled into the driveway of the theatre where Chase and Kate were standing waiting for her. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Kate asked.

"Caleb and Pogue." Onyx growled simply. Kate nodded her headed in realization and shrugged.

"Lets go see the ever sexy Brad Pitt."

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N **

**THANKS FOR READING R&R! TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! ENJOY**

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Nicky's was thriving since it was the night before school. Teenagers were heavily drinking, savoring the taste of the summer freedom before they dove back into their schoolwork. People were dancing and laughing, drinking and romancing.

On the far side of the bar was the pool table where Reid, Tyler and Onyx stood playing against Aaron and the boys. Onyx was still mad over her spat with Pogue. She thought it would be best not to tell Reid but Tyler. Tyler confirmed that Reid hadn't been the one to use the power but had walked into the room when the surge was happening. Onyx was glad to be proven right, on the other hand where had Reid been coming home from?

Reid broke through her inner mantra. "Babe, your up."

Aaron was about two points ahead of the Ipswich clan meaning this shot meant everything. Tyler coughed, he nodded when him and Onyx made eye contact. Well, that confirmed it. Onyx closed her eyes and let them burn over. Opening them she saw the blue ball go in the left pocket and the green fall to its closest twin. Onyx looked up, laughing when she saw Aaron start to turn puce. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped his mouth shut.

"Just pay up, dickhead." Onyx said with her hand open. Aaron, with gritted teeth, dug in his pocket and threw twenty bucks on the table. "He's easy money."

"Totally." Tyler said.

"Thats just my Baby girl." Reid said picking Onyx up and placing her on the edge of the pool table.

"I could've got up here myself." Onyx pouted.

"But I do it so much better." Reid smirked capturing her lips. They knew Tyler was still there, probably making subtle eye contact with some easy score.

Onyx and Reid were interrupted by a deep "Woah!" Onyx recognizing her brothers voice, pulled away from Reid and glared.

"Take me down." she told Reid, which he complied to confusingly. Still glaring at Pogue she sauntered over to the foosball table where Chase and Caleb stood. Caleb watched her come around the table. Onyx turned and whispered in his ear. "Reid wasn't the one who was using. Baby boy said that Reid was coming into the dorms when the wave started. If it was Reid, then Tyler would've had a stroke from the amount of power being used."

Caleb sighed, clearly not taking her seriously. "Look I know since you two have come out about your relationship, you want to defend him but-"

"Damn it Caleb!" Onyx yelled slamming the table with her fist. Caleb could see that Onyx eyes were threatening to turn black.

"Onyx you need to calm down." Caleb warned.

"Whatever you say _Golden Boy._" She sauntered back to the pool table to see Reid, Tyler and Pogue hovering around each other staring at some piece of ass. "She's clearly going commando." Onyx sighed.

"No way!" Reid and Tyler exclaimed while Pogue and Onyx rolled their eyes. Reid leaned back over and fire ringed his eye sockets. The girls dress flew up and to Tyler and Reid's dimly, the girl wasn't wearing any panties.

Disgruntled they paid up and watched Pogue swagger off.

"I wouldn't be staring at another girls ass if I had you, Onyx." Aaron said smirking at the trio.

"I don't care," Onyx said dismissively. "I was looking too."

"Plus Abbott, Onyx ass is so much nicer than commando girl." Reid smirked pulling Onyx back to him. Making her giggle.

"Whatever!" Abbott said clearly annoyed that Onyx let Reid handle the situation instead of giving into his petty games. "Can we get back to pool, please."

"My pleasure." Onyx said. She started off the game.

The game was going along fine until Aaron made a sorry shot making Reid snicker.

"Think thats so funny?" Aaron snarled. "You think you can do better?"

Reid was still laughing, so Tyler answered for him. "Anyone can do better."

"Oh yeah! Bet you fifty bucks that you can't make a combo shot."

Onyx started to laugh along with Reid and Tyler. "You might as well pay up right now."

Reid Aligned his stick with balls. Closing his eyes like Onyx had done when making her shot, his eyes ringed fire. Opening them again he smirked… He made it. Aaron was turning a color that looked like green but was mixed with blue. "You cheated! Nobody can make that shot."

Onyx ("How the hell do you cheat at pool?") and Tyler ("Just pay up dickhead!") spoke at the same time.

"Well if you don't like it then do something about it" Aaron said to Reid getting close to him.

Reid pushed Aaron. They were about to fight inside but Onyx jumped between them. "Abbott! Stop being an idiot. Just pay up. You only want to fight now because my boys almost kicked your boys asses."

"Oh shut bitch." Aaron pushed Onyx to the side.

Reid growled and pushed Aaron out the door. Tyler closely behind them. Onyx was running out with Pogue and Caleb hot on her tail. "I'm going to kill Abbott!" She gritted out, kicking the door open surprising Aaron and his boys.

Reid and Tyler marched toward Aaron. "You put your hands on our Baby Girl again!" Tyler yelled.

Pogue and Caleb were coming to stop the fight but on hearing that they both started to march forward like Reid and Tyler. Onyx jumped in front of them trying to stop them. Of course it didn't work seeing ass they had all reached about six feet. "Boys! Guys! Stop! C'mon I'll kick his ass later! Then all of you wont get in trouble." Onyx was between Reid and Pogue trying to figure away to stop them from killing Abbott and his Cronies, when it came to her. She poked her bottom lip, let her hair fall in front of her eyes, and started to wail while still trying to prevent murder. "Guys! Stop I don't you all fighting!" Each one of them snapped out of their daze and looked down at their Baby Girl who had tears running down her face. One by one they put their heads down in shame mumbling and soothing her. Caleb turned toward Aaron and the boys.

"We'll let you slide now. But if you even look at Onyx a certain way. Every single one of us are going to beat the shit out of you!" Aaron ran back inside with his idiots trailing behind him. "Onyx come on, stop crying. See, we wont fight." Caleb kissed her head as she stood in-between Tyler and Pogue who were both soothing her. Reid on the other hand, was standing to the side smirking. "How the hell did that happen?!"

"He bet me I couldn't make the combo shot and… I did." Reid shrugged still smirking.

This was clearly not the answer that Caleb was looking for. "You have to stop using your powers like this."

Reid scoffed and started to walk pass Caleb. "Stop being such a pussy." Caleb grabbed Reid's shoulder.

"Hey I'm not finished with you yet!" Reid grabbed the wrist that was holding his shoulder. When he looked up, they could all see that his eyes were black as night. Caleb started to flush from the pressure. "Reid stop." His eyes turned the equivalent Reid's . He pushed Reid back to the far wall. "What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron! You've seen what it could do if you abuse it. You want that, thats your problem. But you're exposing the rest of us.

Reid stood and started to levitate a keg. "My powers stronger than yours." Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend!" Reid snarled. He threw the Keg but Caleb deflected it, followed by pushing his power forward so that Reid crashed into the wall of glass bottles and kegs.

Caleb started forward. Pogue holding him back. "Caleb stop this is crazy!"

"Its for his own good." Caleb snarled struggling against Pogue's grip. "When you ascend you'll be as good as dead!"

"Stop Caleb." Onyx said stepping forward while Tyler helped Reid up. "He barely used!"

"Still defending him?"

Onyx stood her ground. Reid came up behind her. "So I fixed her car, big deal!"

"I'm talking later!" Caleb said starting forward again. "You know you used!"

"It wasn't him!" Onyx screamed. "And even if it was, the power doesn't become addictive until you ascend!"

"She's right Caleb. Reid was in the room when the power surge happened. He thought it was because we hadn't gotten to sleep but when Onyx hit us up in the group chat, we knew it was something else." Tyler said.

"If it wasn't Reid then who was it?" Caleb said skeptically not ready to admit that he was wrong.

"I'm getting tired of this whole playing God act!" Onyx yelled. "Your really getting me to that point, Danvers."

Caleb's eyes turned black again. "What point? I am the oldest I have the most-"

Onyx rolled her eyes. "No you don't! I do! And just because your the oldest doesn't mean that your word is final!" She turned her head to look at Tyler and Reid nodding toward the door. They both stood and walked over eyes turning black making sure no one would come into the area and catch them. Pogue stood to the side, watching the scene in front of him.

"You know I am also getting tired of you, Onyx." Caleb said. "Your whole bad girl act is getting old."

"Is it?" Onyx said, her eyes melting into black orbs. "How about I kick your ass to find out." She stepped back and kicked the power at him so that he slammed into the wall. "Golden Boy, you really need to learn that height and age isn't everything."

Caleb took the same keg that Reid threw at him and tossed it to Onyx. She quickly deflected it. "And the fact that you can freely use your power? It was probably you." Caleb growled.

Onyx laughed. "Is that what this is about? My power not wearing my body out?" Onyx popped out and appeared behind him. She pulled him up by the arm and slammed him like she did Aaron the previous day. "Your jealous because of your curse?"

"Nobodies jealous." Caleb said smacking her back into the opposite wall between where Reid and Tyler was. She stood up, and ran towards him jumping on his shoulders and slamming him.

"You've always been jealous of my power." When he was still down Onyx took him by the scruff of the neck and flung him into where he pushed Reid. He was struggling to stand.

Onyx was walking up the stairs to strut back inside the bar but Caleb pushed her to far. "Who's jealous of a girl who watched her mother drop while the power surged inside of her."

Onyx snapped. She popped in front of Caleb and threw him to the wall grabbed him by the hair and swung him down to the floor. He looked her in the eyes. Caleb had blood running out of his mouth. Onyx started to wail on him, hitting him wherever she could reach. She felt strong arms wrap around her. "Babe, come on. He's not worth it."

Onyx struggled against Reid's grip. She finally got out of his arms and ran back at Caleb but Reid was slightly faster and popped in front of her. He threw her over his shoulder. Tyler threw his jacket over her head, so that no one would see her pitch black sockets. Reid walked through the bar and grabbed her jacket and bike keys from Kate. Everyone was staring at the Daughter of Ipswich being carried out by the third Son. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DANVERS! YOU THINK THOSE BRUISES HURT WATCH WHEN I REALLY GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Onyx felt the nights air hit her backside. "Let me down, Reid!"

"Not until we get to your bike." She stayed silent after that. Until she felt her body being placed on a thin seat. Her panther Ducati. She pulled Tyler's jacket from over her head and gave it to Reid. "You shouldn't have let him get to you like that." He couldn't talk but her temper was _much worse_ than his. She laid her head on the front of the bike. Of course, Reid stopped thinking about her trying to murder her best friend and travelled down his hands down her body. She was wearing a jean jumper with a green crop top underneath. She had her hair in two long pig tails and her bangs fell over her eyes. Her chest was still heaving up and down. "By the way you look hot."

Onyx let her eyes, travel up to his face and then roll. "I think that your a pedophile." She giggled.

"And why is that?" He asked genuinely confused.

"The cuter I look the hornier you get." She said. Reid laughed and grabbed her waist so that she would sit up.

"Actually I'm into that whole innocent little schoolgirl style." He smirked.

"Well," Onyx said looking at him slyly. She picked up her phone and texted Tyler. _Reid and I are going to borrow the Truck._ Then she felt her left pocket heat up, Tyler had switched the keys. "What else do you like about me?"

Reid grinned. "Well, your fun sized." At that she wrapped her legs around him. "And your so adorable in the face." Onyx began to pout with doe eyes. He laughed. "Oh, and these pigtails… Words cant even describe how they turn me on." Onyx laughed. "And What do like about me?"

Onyx stood up and began to walk toward the truck. "Can I tell you in privacy?"

Reid walked to the Car and tossed Onyx into the backseat that pushed back to make a longer trunk. He laid down with her to straddle him. "So what were you saying?" He groaned clearly not being able to control his thoughts.

"Well, I love how tall you are." She giggled. "And these muscles!" She used the power to rip his shirt off. "Those blue eyes." Reid batted his eyes making Onyx chuckle. "These lips." She finished kissing him. They made out, slowly and heartfelt. It began to get more heated as they tried to pull each others clothes off.

They rolled over and paused trying to catch their breaths. "How do you make me feel this way?" Reid asked incredulously, attacking her neck.

"I ask that same question." She said letting her eyes roll back from the pleasure of Reid lips.

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

Pogue, Tyler and Caleb walked through the back doors of Nicky's. They went to their table where Kate and Sarah was waiting for them. "Oh my God," Sarah exclaimed, looking at the bruises Caleb's face. "Did Aaron do that?"

Kate snorted. "Aaron's to much of a pussy."

"Then who do you suppose did this to him?"

"It was the person who said that they did." Kate laughed. Sarah continued to look at her confused. "Onyx!"

"Don't be ridiculou-"

"No Sarah" Tyler said grimly. "Onyx beat the shit out of him."

"What?" Sarah said still looking at Caleb. "She's 5'2"

Tyler shrugged. "Caleb should've kept his mouth shut."

Tyler got up and walked across the bar.

Kate leaned over to Sarah. "Still think thats she's just some Sophomore?"

**COV/COV/COV/COV**

**A/N**

**I just wanted to show a bit more of Onyx and Caleb's relationship. Since he is the oldest and she is the youngest. Well, tell me how you like it that means R&R!**


End file.
